Cursed
by Emma Griselda
Summary: Sebuah sekat pembatas yang memisahkan dua golongan, tak seharusnya dilanggar. Ketika kau melanggarnya, sebuah kutukan yang terasa seperti dosa adalah resiko yang harus kau teguk. AU. Modern-Setting.


Cursed

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini dan tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

* * *

Pagi itu, di musim dingin penghujung tahun, rintik salju mulai menapaki jalanan kota Grand Forks. Matahari enggan mengintip dari balik selimut awan kala musim dingin berkuasa, semuanya sekongkol untuk membuat kota kecil itu menjadi lebih dingin menembus tulang. Embusan sang pemilik arah rasanya bisa membekukan apapun yang tersentuh akan belaiannya, tapi semangat yang ada pada setiap orang yang menimba ilmu itu seolah mampu membuat hawa dingin itu meleleh dalam sekejap mata. Pemandangan ramai di salah satu universitas ternama masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas, lalu lalang mahasiswa dengan pakaian khas musim dingin di halaman atau lorong kampus.

"Sōta, nanti jemput aku seperti biasa," ujar seorang gadis yang baru turun dari sepeda motor. Si pengendara yang bernama Sōta itu hanya mengangguk sambil menerima uluran helm dari si wanita yang berpakaian serba hitam, selang beberapa detik saja laki-laki itu menaikkan jempol sebelah tangan kanan sebagai tanda persetujuan yang rasanya kurang jika ia hanya mengangguk. Tak berbeda dengan sang gadis, pria itu juga mengenakan pakaian serba hitam walauapun terlihat kasual dengan sweter hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya ditambah mantel hangat dan celana berwarna hitam. Mungkin satu kata yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan penampilan pria itu, sempurna.

Gadis itu membenahi tampilan rambutnya, helaan napas sang pemilik arah ingin mempermainkan rambutnya terus sejak ia turun dari motor sang laki-laki itu. Kulit putih pucatnya tertutupi dengan warna pakaian yang ia pakai hari ini, hitam—penampilan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan laki-laki bernama Sōta, hanya saja ia memakai jenis sweter yang bagian lehernya panjang hingga mampu menutupi sebagian bibirnya dan juga hidung. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sedangkan ekor matanya terlihat awas ke segala arah. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantel hangatnya, sebuah tali rambut yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengucir sebagian rambutnya yang berwarna karamel, sedangkan sebagian ia biarkan tergerai.

Tas yang dikenakan gadis berkulit putih pucat itu bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh sang pemilik, ketika ia menemukan ruangan untuk mata kuliah pagi ini, senyum tipis terpahat di sudut bibirnya, melangkahkan kaki dengan santai menuju bangku paling belakang walaupun untuk mata kuliah kelas besar, gadis itu merasa lebih nyaman duduk berada di pojok dan paling belakang. Langkah santainya tergantikan dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa setelah seorang profesor memasuki kelas dengan setumpuk buku tebal di tangannya. Melihat apa yang dibawa oleh sang profesor membuat gadis itu berulang kali mengumpat dalam diam sambil terus berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang. Ia melepaskan sebelah pegangan tas ransel, membiarkan bergelantung di sebelah bahunya, kemudian ia mendaratkan bokongnya di sebuah bangku. Bersamaan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang wanita, seorang pria asing di kelas itu melakukan hal sama.

Refleks, keduanya langsung menoleh tanpa aba-aba, mereka tanpa melakukan sebuah perjanjian pun mengenakan pakaian yang sama, —hitam dan saling mengumpat dalam diam.

 _Shit!_

Samar-samar gadis berparas cantik itu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh dosennya beberapa saat yang lalu bahwa kelas baru saja dimulai, itu tandanya ia tidak bisa bergerak untuk sekadar berganti tempat duduk atau keluar dari kelas. Duduk di bangku paling belakang yang biasanya menjadi kegemarannya, kini rasanya seperti siksaan tiada akhir. Entah bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus bertahan selama mata kuliah berlangsung, sudah jelas ia tidak bisa bertingkah yang naeh-aneh pada kelas dosen yang dianggap sebagai malakiat pencabut nwyawa itu. Namun, apa yang dirasakan dua insan anak adam itu sebuah siksaan tiada tara; keduanya telah _melanggar peraturan yang ada_.

"Sesshōmaru Taishō?" panggil sang dosen yang terdengar nyaring di telinga keduanya, masih dalam posisi saling berhadapan, laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk merespons apa yang dikatakan oleh sang dosen.

"Taishō?" desis gadis itu sambil menatap tajam karena tekejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya, sosok di depannya adalah salah satu keturunan keluarga Taishō, _"oh shit! He's pure blood!"_ lanjutnya membatin.

"Kagome Higurashi?" panggil sang dosen akhirnya, sang gadis yang duduk di sebelah Sesshōmaru langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Paparan sang dosen di depan rasanya seperti sebuah penghantar tidur walaupun nyatanya Kagome dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh sang dosen, tapi perhatiannya masih terfokus pada sosok pemuda Taishō itu.

" _Half-blood_ Higurashi," decih Sesshōmaru memandang rendah wanita yang ada di hadapannya, Kagome masih menatapnya dengan intens, sudah jelas bahwa wanita itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba kalung yang dikenakan oleh Kagome berada di luar, padahal sebelumnya ia memasukkannya ke dalam sweter agar tak terlihat, dan ujung lengannya tersingkap secara misterius, memperlihatkan gelang dengan liontin yang sama pada kalungnya, rosario. Mata gadis itu membulat ketika liontin itu terlihat di hadapan laki-laki Tasihō.

Sudah sejak awal keduanya saling menyadari bahwa tak seharusnya ia duduk berdampingan, apa yang mereka lakukan sudah melanggar peraturan yang terasa seperti dosa; mengingat fakta yang ada. Sejak mereka saling berhadapan mereka sudah tahu bahwa keduanya bukanlah dari jenis golongan yang sama. Bukti rosario yang dipakai oleh Kagome menguatkan penciuman tajam Sesshōmaru Taishō.

" _Shit! Aku telah mendapat kutukan."_


End file.
